


Cliff Jumping

by obsessive_trash



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabbleish, FFXV, No Beta, Other, the prince is a brat, there might be ignoct if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_trash/pseuds/obsessive_trash
Summary: Noctis decides to test the patience of his shield and adviser.Inspired by  moonraccoon-exe's post on tumblr





	Cliff Jumping

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, when I get my hands on you…”

Ignis clenched his fist at his side, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths to calm down. Slowly, he opened his eyes and peered down the cliff he and Noctis were supposed to be surveying. While he couldn’t see the figure clearly due to distance, he knew the prince would be smirking back up at him as the advisor paced in circles. Whether he was waiting for the royal brat to return to the top of the cliff and for Gladio to catch up, he wasn’t sure. He was sure that Noctis was in a world of trouble once he got his hands on him, however.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Ignis halted his pacing to greet his companion. Gladio walked up to him, face taking on a confused expression.

“Where’s the princess?” He inquired, glancing around.

Ignis clenched his fist yet again, consciously trying to keep his temper in check. “Our _lovely_ charge decided he would jump- and warp- off this cliff.” He gestured to the figure in the distance, who he could now tell was waving up at the pair.

Gladio’s eyes widened and he looked at Ignis in shock and anger. “ _You let him jump off a cliff Iggy?!_ ”

“There was no _letting_ him do anything, Gladio! _”_ Ignis seethed. “He took off running and before I could grab at him, he was down there.”

The shield glared down at the prince, hoping he could feel it from this far away. “Oh, when I get my hands on you…”

* * *

 

Noctis waved up at the two men on the cliff, chuckling to himself. He had been feeling particularly dickish that day, and decided to play around with his warping. Of course, what better way to do that than to _jump off a fucking cliff_. Granted, he _could have_ told Ignis what he planned to do, but where would the fuck in that be?

Oddly enough, the prince could feel their glares from how far away he was. Deciding he had given them enough of a heart attack, he began heading back to the cliff face. After a series of point warps, he reached the top of the cliff and pulled himself over, smirking as he looked at the other two.

His smirk quickly faded as he took in the looks on their faces. Anger (obviously) was written all over their faces, as well as concern. Instantly, he felt guilt pool in his stomach. He brought his hand to the back of his neck, looking at the ground.

“Listen guys, that was uncalled for and really stupid. I’m sorry…”

Gladio snorted in response. “Understand of the week, Noct. Are you fucking stupid? You could have gotten hurt, or worse. Did you even think about what you were doing?”

As Gladio tore into the younger man, Ignis leveled him with a stare. He had known Noctis was wanting to try new things with warping, but why didn’t he just _warn_ them before doing something so dangerous? A thought occurred to him then, as Gladio took a pause in his lecture.

“Noct, were you perhaps testing us to see if we’re prepared for _every_ unexpected occurrence?”

Noctis looked up at Ignis, smiling slightly and nodding his head. He knew Ignis would figure it out, even if it had been a last minute add on to his poorly thought out plan (really, he just wanted to be a brat for the hell of it). “I really am sorry though, it wasn’t okay to just go off and do that.”

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as Gladio shook his head and began heading back to camp to check on Prompto. “In the future, do give us at least _some_ warning, Your Highness.” The advisor shook his head and stepped up next to his charge. He brought his hand up to the side of Noct’s face, noticing how the prince blushed slightly at the light contact. Smiling, Ignis grabbed him by the ear and began following Gladio back to camp.

“OW! Iggyyy I said I was sorry!” Noctis yelped, hurrying to keep pace with his advisor to minimize the pain.

“Sorry you may be, that was still a stupid stunt, Highness.” He responded. “I see a great deal of vegetable portions in the next few meals.”

Groaning, Noctis spent the walk back to camp seriously considering just why he thought it had been a good idea. Oh well, at least it was just a few days of punishment. He had expected much worse based on the expressions he saw when he got to the top of the cliff.

Turns out, “next few meals” actually meant much more than just breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this I got an idea for a sort of continuation, so that might be a thing. This one definitely isn't my best work, but the motivation came and I ran with it.  
> Inspired by this post:  
> http://moonraccoon-exe.tumblr.com/post/159980896463/the-farthest-momnis-and-daddio-have-let-me-go  
> (If anyone wants to teach me how to condense a link to two words(ie: this post), please feel free)  
> Comments are welcomed! Tell me how to improve my writing, or if I should stick to BS-ing college essays.


End file.
